Alvin and The Chipmunks: To Tell The Truth
by SassySunshine
Summary: Well, there was no TV To Tell The Truth, so I'm doing it chipmunk style! Is the real Brittany Brittany 1, 2, or 3! Vote after you've read chapter six!
1. Chapter 1

The chipmunks shifted nervously, especially Alvin. First, his date is canceled, second, he's now on a stupid show where he asks questions with Simon and Theodore, and third, he can't tell who is his girlfriend.

"Si! Theo! I can't do this!" Alvin mumbled. Simon and Theodore rolled their eyes for what felt like the millionth time.

"Alvin, we'll be fine. Dave is our host. We'll see who's the real Brittany," Simon said.

"Yeah!" Theodore agreed. Alvin groaned. "Fine…" Their names were called, and they entered the stage. They saw three Brittany's, a Dave, and five kids from school.

"WELCOME TO, TO TELL THE TRUTH! I'M YOUR HOST, DAVE SEVILLE!" Dave boomed proudly. "Show-off," Alvin muttered. Simon elbowed him. "You're one to talk." "Please welcome our three guests. They claim to be the same person: BRITTANY MILLER! But only one of them is it," Dave said, sounding serious. Even Simon had to roll his eyes that time.

"Hello, I'm Brittany Miller," the first Brittany said, flipping her hair for dramatic effect.

"Hi everyone. I'm Brittany Miller. A pleasure to meet you all," the second one said, waving. The third one wasn't paying attention. The second one shook her chair.

"Whoa! What? Oh…OH! Hey everyone, I'm Brittany Miller," the third one said unenthusiastically, playing with her nails. "My bet's on the first one," Simon mumbled. "The second one has my guess," Theodore said. Alvin said nothing. "Okay. Let's meet our Biographers," Dave said, gesturing to two people in center-stage. It was Max and Jennifer, two kids in Simon's science class. Max stood up.

"Hello, everyone. Before the panelists ask any questions, the real Brittany said to read this:

'_I'm Brittany Miller. I live with an old woman named Miss Miller. I also live with my two sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor. My life has been great. In my past I went on a hot-air-balloon adventure around the world against Alvin and The Chipmunks! We live very close to them.'_

That's what the FIRST part says, at least. Jennifer?" Max said, gesturing toward the girl next to him.

"Hey. Here's the second part of the letter:

'_Before we even got our singing careers started, there was a mishap at a hotel. But with a little help from the chipmunks, my sisters and I started a band called the 'Chipettes.'_

That's how it ends!" Jennifer said. Dave smiled. "Okay, Panelist One, you may ask the question," he said. Alvin cleared his throat. "I understand you did not live in America your whole life," he said. "No, I didn't. My sisters Jeanette and Eleanor, along with me, lived in an orphanage in Africa with Ms. Grudge. A girl named Olivia kept us," Brittany 1 said. "We did NOT live in America our whole lives, you're right. We used to live in an orphanage in AUSTRALIA…"

There was a pause as Brittany 2 looked at Brittany 1. Then she continued, "A mean woman named Miss Grudge ran the place. We were kept by a little girl named Olivia." Brittany 3, this time, was looking at herself in a compact mirror. Brittany 2 shook her seat again. "Wha-What?" Brittany 3 asked. Something suddenly clicked in her brain. "OH! Jeanette, Eleanor, and I grew up in an orphanage run by a horrible old lady named Miss Grudge. But luckily for us, a young girl named Olivia kept us. But another girl blew the secret, and we had to escape," Brittany 3 said. "Very good girls. We'll be taking commercial breaks after each question and let our viewers think about the answers and see if they can guess," Dave said, as music played them out.


	2. The Second Question

"And we're back! Now it's Panelist Two's turn!" Dave said, gesturing to Simon. Simon took in a deep breath and asked the next question. "How did you guys escape?" he asked. "Well after that mean girl Eva and Miss Grudge chased us, we got help from a kangaroo named Wendy and went on a boat called 'The American Dreams,'" Brittany 1 replied. "We got a little help from our kangaroo friend Wendy, and we went on a ship called 'The American Dreamer,'" Brittany 2 responded. Brittany 3 was fixing her hair. Brittany 2 almost tipped her chair over. "HUH?! Oh! Well Olivia was sold away, and my sisters and I were escaping when Eva came back. Miss Grudge and Eva chased us all over the orphanage lawn. But our kangaroo friend Wendy found us, and she helped us get to the docks and board a boat called 'The American Dreamer,'" Brittany 3 finished. Alvin was stuck between Brittany 2 and Brittany 3. Man, how could he not know his own girlfriend? "We'll be right back," Dave said. The three Brittany's surrounded Alvin. "See you on that date, boyfriend," they all said, at the same time. "I'M FREAKED OUT! I'M FREAKED OUT! RUN!" Alvin yelled.


	3. Third Question and More Blowing It

"We're back on 'To Tell The Truth!' It seems like some of you think you know ALREADY who the REAL Brittany Miller is," Dave said as music played them back in. The first two Brittany's waved. Brittany 3 yawned. "Hey, how's it going?" she mumbled. Brittany 2 rolled her eyes. "Now, the panelists are going to ask questions about how well they know Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor," Dave said, making it…or at least attempting to make it…sound mysterious. Simon and Alvin exchanged glances. "PANELIST THREE!" Dave called. Theodore let out a sigh. "What are Jeanette and Eleanor's signature colors, eye color, and who is oldest in order, and who is tallest in order, including you," Theodore said. "Jeanette's signature color is lavender and her eyes are purple. Jeanette is the oldest. My signature color is pink, my eyes are blue, I'm second oldest, in height I'm in the middle of my sisters. Eleanor's signature color is light green, her eyes are amber, she's youngest and shortest," Brittany 1 said. "I'm oldest, my eyes are light blue, my signature color is pink, and in height I'm in the middle. Jeanette is second oldest. Her signature color is purple, she has blue eyes, and she's tallest. Eleanor has brown eyes, her signature color is spring green, she's shortest and the youngest," Brittany 2 said. Brittany 3, hearing these answers, prepared herself. "I'm oldest and have ice-blue eyes, my signature color is pink, and in height I'm in the middle. Jeanette is the second oldest, she has blue-grayish eyes, her signature colors are royal blue and purple, and she's the tallest. Eleanor is youngest, shortest, has brown eyes, and her signature color is spring green," Brittany 3 finished. "There you have it. Keep guessing! We'll be back after the break," Dave said.


	4. Question 4 and More Revealing Answers

"We're back and Panelist Four is now going to read for us, the next question! Ooooh!" Dave said. A tomato hit him. "HEY! WHO THREW THAT?!" Dave yelled. Alvin shifted awkwardly.

"Okay you Brittany's. What is Alvin's signature color, eye color, what symbol does he have on his shirt, what's on his head, is he the oldest, youngest, or middle brother, and is he the tallest, middle, or shortest?" Jamie Parker asked. She was from Alvin's woodshop class. "In height, he's in the middle. In age, middle. Signature color, red. Symbol on his shirt, an A. On his head, a hat, his eye color is blue," Brittany 1 answered. Alvin slapped his forehead in frustration. "His eyes are blue, he has a baseball cap on his head, his symbol on his shirt is an A, he's oldest, middle in height, and his signature color is red," Brittany 2 said. _Not all the details,_ Alvin thought. "His eyes are blue, his signature color is red, his symbol is a yellow A, he has a red baseball cap on his head, he's the oldest brother, and in height he's in the middle," Brittany 3 said, smirking at the other two Brittany's. They glared at her. "Okay. We'll be back. This show is coming to close soon," Dave said. Simon and Theodore were thrown off with which Brittany, but Alvin knew EXACTLY which one it was.


	5. The Fifth Question and Even More Reveals

"And we're back on 'To Tell The Truth! With two questions left to go and three Brittany's still here, let's have panelist five give her question," Dave said.

"What is Simon's spot in age, height, what color are his eyes and his signature color?" Lizzie Nickel asked. She was in Theodore's cooking class. "His eyes are blue, his signature color is blue, he's oldest and tallest," Brittany 1 answered. Simon let out a quiet groan. "Simon's middle in age, tallest in height, his signature color is blue, and he has blue eyes," Brittany 2 said. "Simon's eyes are a grayish-blue, his signature color is somewhat of a kind of light blue, he's tallest, and in the middle in age," Brittany 3 said. Dave nodded. "Very good, ladies, very good. When we come back, the last question is answered, and then we'll see who the REAL Brittany is," he said. Music played them out.


	6. The Last Question and a Cat Fight!

"We're back! Here it is folks, the last question with revealing answers. Theodore asked to change his question, and so we did," Dave said, attempting to make it sound mysterious again. Alvin threw another tomato.

"This is a big one, girls. Theodore was very hungry and tried to eat Alvin's what?" Kyle Peterson asked. "His hat?" Brittany 1 guessed. "It was his foot, it's obvious," Brittany 2 said. "Both wrong! It was his hand!" Brittany 3 argued. The three began arguing together. "We'll be back folks! Cast your vote!" Dave yelled.

-------

**Leave a review with your guess and the truth will be revealed in chapter 7...after much arguing and going after Alvin…maybe…maybe not…REVIEW! Click the button…**


	7. The Truth is Revealed

"We're back for the final time. We'll see who the REAL Brittany is. Is it Brittany 1?" Brittany 1 stood up. "Brittany 2?" Brittany 2 stood up. "Or Brittany 3?" Brittany 3 stood up. Votes are in! But lets see if you're right. It's Brittany 3!" Dave said. "NO! I WANT ALVIN!" Brittany 2 yelled, ripping off a wig. "Charlene?" Alvin yelped. "NO, I DO!" Brittany 1 yelled, ripping off her wig. It was Tammy from math class. Brittany and Alvin glanced at each other. "RUN!" the yelled simultaneously. They were chased off-stage. "I guess it's all the time we have. See you next time on 'To Tell The Truth!'" Dave said, "GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!" Music played them out.


End file.
